


Thank You

by mollswinchester



Series: Brothers Reunited [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Best Man Sam, Castiel and Dean Winchester Get Married, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nervous Dean, POV Dean Winchester, Romantic Dean, Sort Of, Speeches, Timestamp, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, supernatural films
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 00:25:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11840166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollswinchester/pseuds/mollswinchester
Summary: In which Castile Novak officially, legally, becomes a Winchester. And Sam really is a big sap at heart.





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Zep's "Thank You" which idc, it's my favorite song of all time no matter how corny and sappy it is.

“Dean, why are you sweating?”

“I’m not sweating, you’re… sweating,” Dean frowns in frustration and crosses his arms, leaning back into Cas’s body while still pouting. 

“Babe, why are you so worried? The last time you were like this was the first time the show aired,” Cas says. He turns to look into Dean’s eyes and lifts his boyfriend’s chin up. “Dean, this is one of the most popular programs on television at the moment, and it just started. There’s nothing you should worry about. Besides, you already showed me the episode and it’s great.” For some reason, nothing Cas says seems to calm Dean down. 

They’re sitting in the living room of their apartment in L.A., preparing to watch the finale of the first season of Dean’s show Supernatural. The only thing Cas can even begin to imagine Dean being nervous about is it being the finale, but he’s never nervous about the content of his show. He knows he’s good. 

So, while Cas doesn’t know how to get Dean to stop shaking, he tries to be there for him by holding him as the plot of the episode unfolds. 

When the episode ends and the credits roll out, Dean excuses himself to go to the bathroom. Cas stays, because he likes seeing his boyfriend’s name printed in white font as the very last thing someone sees of the show: Created by Dean Winchester.

However, tonight is different. After Dean’s name disappears from the screen, a black background pops up. Pretty white script shows up on the screen and Cas reads it: Dedicated to the love of my life. This show wouldn’t exist without you, angel. Marry me?

For a moment, Cas just stares at the screen, confused by what he’s reading. Then, when it finally clicks, he covers his mouth with his hand and stares in awe. Where the hell is Dean?

Cas stands up quickly, almost tripping when he turns and sees Dean standing next to the couch. With a sheepish smile, Dean walks closer to Cas until he’s right in front of him. He gets down on one knee and pulls out a ring, a simple but elegant silver band, and grabs Cas’s hand. 

“Will you marry me, Angel?” he asks. 

Cas doesn’t wait before pulling Dean up from the ground and hugging him, tightly. He kisses him hard, over and over again, before hugging him once more and murmuring “yes” into the crook of Dean’s neck. 

Later that night, as Cas cuddles up to Dean’s naked and sweaty chest, he finds himself laughing. 

“What’s so funny?” Dean asks with a smirk, angling his head so they’re looking at each other. 

“I was just thinking,” Cas begins. “Do you remember how you made fun of how nervous Sam was when he asked you to be his best man? And how you said you couldn’t imagine what he was like asking Sarah to marry him?”

Dean blushes and closes his eyes. “I recall,” he says.

“I think you’re a hypocrite. You should have seen how much you were sweating. Dean, I thought you were going to give yourself a heart attack.”

“Shut up,” Dean says, pretending to glare. 

“No, it was sweet. You were sitting with your knees to your chest like a kid--”

“That’s it, I don’t want to marry you anymore,” Dean says, turning over on his side.

Cas just keeps laughing. “You were so cute,” he tells him, leaning over Dean and kissing his neck. 

“Shut up,” Dean repeats, taking Cas’s chin and tugging on it so that Cas moves his lips to Dean’s once more. 

Xxx

It had only seemed right to have Sam be Dean’s best man in his and Cas’s wedding. Who else would he have chosen?

Now, however, Dean is beginning to regret it. Sam has absolutely no idea how to comfort his nervous brother. Normally, Dean would turn to Cas when his palms start sweating or when his throat starts closing up but no, of course Cas is a traditional bastard who thinks he and Dean should get ready for their wedding in separate rooms. And Dean tried to tell him. He tried to tell Cas that ain’t nothing traditional about this wedding, but the other man wouldn’t have it. 

“Dude, just stop breathing so fast,” Sam says, as if that’s supposed to magically make it possible. “Why are you even nervous?”

“I don’t fucking know, I just-- What if this is a mistake? Or what if Cas realizes he’s making a mistake?”

“Dude, you conned Cas into loving you for this long, why would he stop now?”

Dean gives Sam his best bitch face. “Not helping.” Sam raises his arms in defense. Dean looks at himself in the mirror, hoping that he doesn’t look as nervous as he feels. “Were you this nervous on your wedding day?”

“Dean, you were there.”

“Oh, right, how could I forget you locking yourself in the closet.”

“Says you.”

“Touche.”

“Dean, listen to me: You and Cas love each other, alright? There’s nothing you could do that would make him forget that. You’re getting married, Dean. To your best friend. The love of your life. So stop worrying, alright?”

Dean takes a deep breath and looks at himself in the mirror. “Alright, let’s do this.”

\---

Dean and Cas had opted for a much smaller wedding than Sarah and Sam. It’s a simple, outdoor ceremony with only their closest friends and family in the audience and Charlie officiating, as per Cas’s idea. 

The reception is held in a tent, also outside, so after everyone gets the required photos taken, everyone makes their way to the tables inside the tent, waiting to be served. Cas chose his own brother, Gabriel, as his best man, meaning the emotional speech that comes from his is a surprise to the entire party. 

Dean was honestly expecting something a little more vulgar coming from him, but Gabe rambled on about how happy he was to see his brother getting to be totally free and whatnot. 

When Sam stands up to make his speech, however, Dean is ready for whatever sappy thing his brother has planned. And rightfully so. 

“For anyone who doesn’t know, my name is Sam, and I’m Dean’s brother. I wasn’t there when Cas and Dean met. I wasn’t there watching them fall in love. But I had known Dean before Cas, and I know him now. The first thing I thought when I had reunited with Dean was, ‘something drastic must have happened in these past four years’, and it did, and his name was Cas.

“Our uncle Bobby always says “Family don’t end in blood.” Dean and Cas made their own family. When neither of them had anyone, they found each other and went from there. Growing up, I watched my big brother and looked up to him. He was so kind, so selfless, though he’d never believe it himself. But then Dean met Cas, the man who is responsible for finally convincing Dean of the wonderful person he is.

“In my life, there was very rarely any certainty. I never had anything stable to fall back on, until I met my wife. She’s a security blanket for me, and I know now that my brother has that too. And I couldn’t be happier having Cas as my new brother-in-law. There’s no one else I’d rather see my brother go completely soft for.”

Some people laugh, and when Sam glances back at Dean, they both do their best to act like they’re not crying. Cas doesn’t hold back though. 

“So I’d like to offer a toast: To Cas, for being the only person in the world I can trust with my brother’s heart.”

Everyone raises their glasses and Dean stands up to hug his brother. He makes a joke about “chick-flick moments” and Sam punches him in the shoulder, but the sentiment is still lingering and Dean sits back down with a smile on his face. Cas takes Dean’s hand in his own and kisses it, smile very prominent on his face. 

Moments later, when Dean and Cas dance to Led Zeppelin’s “Thank You”, (because Cas wouldn’t let Dean choose a Zep song unless it was the sappiest of them all), neither of them look away from each other’s eyes. Dean may or may not shed a few tears, but he trusts that Cas won’t tell anyone. He trusts Cas with everything.

**Author's Note:**

> So I recently attended my cousin's wedding and that is why this wedding is much sappier than Sam and Sarah's wedding, which I wrote before I went to my cousin's wedding. 
> 
> Tumblr:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/molls-winchester


End file.
